¡Noche de teatro al estilo Fairy tail, aye sir!
by Orihara Evelight Baskerville
Summary: —¡Damas y caballeros, es un honor para Fairy Tail presentarles, en esta noche de teatro, las obras de La bella Durmiente, Peter Pan y Romeo y Julieta —exclamó Makarov, el mago santo. Gruvia, Nalu, Jerza. Serán 3 caps


**Capítulo 1: ¡La bella durmiente al estilo Fairy tail, aye sir!**

—¡Damas y caballeros —exclamó Makarov, el mago santo, a través de un lacrima-micrófono. Era más o menos temprano. Todavía no anochecía, pero el cielo era cada vez más oscuro, ya las estrellas se asomaban con su fulgor, aún débil —, es un honor para Fairy Tail presentarles —el teatro alzado en la gran plaza de Magnolia, estaba rodeado de una muchedumbre, parada en frente, sentada en las sillas, en las bancas, entusiasmada y ruidosa. Impacientes los habitantes de la ciudad, esperaban emocionados. Los ojos de los niños brillaban con ilusión, tratando de ver a través del telón rojo sobre el escenario —en esta noche de teatro —ya era la fecha del año en la que el gran festival se lleva a cabo en Magnolia. Como siempre, Fairy Tail presentaría su deslumbrante desfile de Fantasía, pero en esta ocasión, serían funciones de teatro —, ¡la obra de La Bella durmiente! —de manera mágica, un papel con el programa escrito apareció en las manos de todos los espectadores -¡Esta es primera llamada, primera!

En una banca más alta que las demás, lo que podría considerarse un palco, estaba un atractivo joven de cabellos plateados. Con su porte altanero y elegante, Lyon Bastia se dispuso a leer el programa de la noche:

_Fairy Tail presenta:_

_La Bella durmiente _

_De 7: 00 p.m a 8 30 p.m_

_Peter Pan_

_De 9: 00 p.m a 10: 30 pm_

_Romeo y Julieta_

_De 11: 00 p.m a 1: 00 a.m._

_Adaptación de: Levy Mcgarden_

_Dirigido por: Levy Mcgarden _

Era curioso imaginarse a todos los bárbaros magos del nuevo gremio más poderoso de todo Fiore. Interpretar obras románticas no parecía lo suyo, más bien lo suyo, sería destruir la ciudad, por ejemplo. Pero mientras su amada Juvia participara, él era feliz.

Pasó la página siguiente del pequeño librito en sus manos y comenzó a leer el reparto de la primera función.

_Reparto:_

_El Rey: Makarov_

_La Reina: Erza Scarlet _

_La princesa: Juvia Loxar_

¡Por supuesto que Juvia tenía que ser La bella durmiente! ¡Porque no había mujer más bella que ella! Una sonrisa pequeña se escapó de los labios de Lyon y se situó en sus comisuras.

_Hada Flora: Cana Alberona_

_Hada Fauna: Evergreen_

_Hada Primavera: Lucy Hertfillia_

_Maléfica: Mirajane Strauss_

_Príncipe de niño: Romeo_

_Padre del príncipe: Macao"_

El albino se estremeció. ¡Qué mujer tan terrorífica tomaría el papel de villana! Y por último:

_El Príncipe: Gray Fullbuster_

Releyó esta parte cerca de diez veces provocándose cerca de diez casi infartos. ¡¿Que el idiota de Gray iba a ser el príncipe que le daría el beso de verdadero amor a su amada Juvia?! ¡Inaceptable!, ¡inconcebible!, ¡sobre su cadáver!

¡Oh, que desgracia que pesar!

¡Aquél aprendiz que consideraba su rival,

los labios de su dama iba a probar!

¡Ah, él debería ser el príncipe de aquella muchacha

que le robaba el aliento y el pensar!

Pero este no era el momento para ponerse a hacer versos, no. Indignado el mago de hielo se infiltró en el vestidor de mujeres. Todas las chicas se le quedaron viendo sorprendidas.

—¡Juvia!

—¡L-Lyon-sama!, ¡usted no debe estar aquí! —muy apenada la chica de cabellos azules se tapó la cara manchada de carmesí con sus pálidas manos. Y todavía enrojeció más, hasta las orejas, cuando el miembro de Lamia Scale tomó su mano delicadamente y la besó con dulzura.

—¡Si ese bastardo de Gray toca tus labios con los suyos, lo volveré cubitos de hielo!

—¡P-pero L-Lyon-sama!, Gray-sama no va a besar a Juvia... —el albino se quedó quieto sin hablar, porque no sabía cómo sentirse. ¿Feliz porque no iba a haber beso? O justo lo contrario, al ver la cara de profunda decepción en la maga de agua. Era imposible no notar que Juvia estaba perdidamente enamorada de Gray Fullbuster. Incluso él se daba cuenta de como ella lo seguía a todas partes y se esforzaba haciendo de todo para que la notara. Si Gray fuera más sincero, y estuviera con Juvia como ella deseaba, no le molestaría tanto, porque, si Juvia era feliz... -y si Gray lo fuera, porque aunque le cueste admitirlo, aprecia a ese bruto desnudista- estaría bien eso. Pero le molestaba lo imbécil que era Gray al no darse cuenta que tiene a una dama maravillosa a sus pies.

Pero Juvia jamás sería correspondida, porque Gray está enamorado de Lyon y es gay. Bueno, esto último es sólo parte de la descabellada y bizarra imaginación de Juvia Loxar.

—Pero la obra requiere un beso... —replicó por fin Lyon, ya un poco más calmado, igual, de todos modos no odiaría a Gray... -y según Juvia el gay es Gray...-

—Como Gray-sama no quería besar a Juvia... En realidad, no quería ni el papel, pero Erza-san lo obligó a tomarlo y él puso como condición que hubiera un papel entre su boca y la de Juvia y que fuera tan solo dos segundos —¡Lo mataría! ¡Mataría a ese bastardo de Gray que se atrevía a rechazarla y hacerla sentir triste! Definitivamente lo rompería su jodida cara de niño bonito... Suspiró con resignación.

—Bien. Entonces no tengo nada de qué preocuparme —se dio la vuelta para irse.

—¿No le vas a desear suerte? —preguntó Mirajane. Lyon giró la cabeza, sonrió de lado y dijo:

—No la va a necesitar. Sé que estará magnífica —Juvia enrojeció, y mientras por el micrófono se anunció la segunda llamada.

Gray Fullbuster, se entortaba pateando botellas y refunfuñando con las manos en los bolsillos, por atrás del teatro de un humor pésimo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué Erza tenía que obligarlo a participar en esa ridiculez? ¡Como si él quisiera fingir ser el príncipe de esa loca acosadora obsesionada! ¡Pero qué miedo! Esa mujer realmente le causaba escalofríos, como para no. Cuando alguien te sigue a todos lados, y te da regalos extraños como almohadas gigantes con su imagen en bikini impresa, cocina almuerzos con tu cara, su habitación está llena de peluches tuyos y hace ataques vergonzosos enfrente de todo el reino llamados "Gray-sama love" obvio te vas a asustar.

Hablando de mujeres aterradoras, no había ninguna más peligrosa que Erza, no podía negarse a una petición de la pelirroja. Por miedo y por cariño, supongo. No es como que Juvia no le gustara para nada. Era una chica tierna, incluso su timidez podría gustarle, era bonita y sincera, incluso era fuerte... pero... Mientras se quejaba mentalmente de la situación, resonó entre la gente:

—¡Tercera llamada, tercera! ¡Principiamos!

El telón rojo subió lentamente, y mostró la magnífica escenografía del interior de un castillo, pintada con lujo de detalle por el artista del gremio. Sentado en el trono, estaba el pequeño rey Makarov, y a su lado, la imponente, hermosa y deslumbrante como el escarlata, la terrible Titania, con su armadura eterna –que no venía al caso, pero ella insistió, y no se van a poner a discutir con la mujer más fuerte de Fairy tail sólo para no cumplirle un capricho…-. Por un costado entraba el rey del reino vecino, con su hijo el príncipe Felipe, dibujos mágicos de la multitud cobraban vida en las paredes, tan sólo para vitorear a la cuna en medio del salón. "¡La princesa, Aurora! ¡La princesa Aurora!" gritaban. ¡Nuestra lealtad es para la princesa! ¡Que acepte nuestros regalos!". El príncipe se acercó a la cuna e hizo una mueca.

—¿Esta es con la que me voy a casar…? —Romeo pronunció mirando al público.

A continuación salieron tres muchachas por otro costado del escenario, con sus alas pegadas en los vestidos bombachos y una varita que desprendía polvito brillante en las manos.

—¡Las honorables hadas Flora, Fauna y primavera!

—Vuestras majestades, cada una de nosotras dotará a la bebé con un don único —dijo la de cabellos castaño oscuro —El don que yo te daré, será el de la belleza... —aunque su expresión era más algo como "ya quiero que esto termine para irme a beber".

—Querida princesa, mi don para ti será una melodiosa voz. —dijo la castaña clara con tono dulce.

—Linda princesita…. Mi don para ti… —antes de que terminara la puerta se escuchó un violento grito de guerra femenino y con las piernas rompió el techo del escenario, haciendo retumbar todo el teatro, una albina con cara malvada y un muy sexy traje negro acompañado de alas de demonio. Makarov suspiró. Mira se había pasado….

—¡Es maléfica! —exclamaron la hadas tratando de ignorar el agujero en el techo. —¿por qué ha venido aquí?

—Vaya, vaya. Sí que es esta una reunión muy grande, su alteza. ¡La realeza!, ¡La nobleza! Y ¡La plebe! Hasta la gentuza —dijo cínica mirando a las hadas —realmente me sentí muy triste al no recibir invitación.

—¡Nadie te quería aquí!

—¡Oh! Yo creía que tan sólo había sido un error, pero en este caso… será mejor que me vaya….

—¡Tú! ¡Maldita impertinente! ¡Como osas entrar en mi castillo así! —Exclamó la reina pelirroja, sacando una espada y apuntándola a la demonio con cuernos, luego una mirada reprobatoria de Makarov hizo que se aclarara la garganta —Eh… digo… ¿No se ofendió su excelencia?

—¡Oh, no, para nada, vuestra majestad! y para demostraros mi buena voluntad, yo también le concederé un don a la pequeña.

—¡Oigan todos mis palabras! ¡La princesa sí crecerá dotada de belleza y gracia, amada por todos; pero… al cumplir los dieciséis años antes de que el sol se ponga, se pinchará el dedo co una rueca y morirá! —su risa malvada resonó aterradora. La cara de dolor y horror se presentó en los reyes desesperados, mientras Maléfica se iba volando

—No desesperéis majestades, aún queda mi don

—¿Entonces puedes deshacer ese horrible hechizo…?

—¡Ay, no, su alteza! Los poderes de maléfica son grandes, pero puedo hacer algo. Dulce princesita, si por ese desdichado embrujo te ha de herir una rueca un dedo que haya un rayo de esperanza en el don que te concedo. Que no caigas en la muerte, sólo un profundo sueño y despertarás, al calor del primer beso de amor.

Las escenas en la obra siguieron avanzando, hasta llegar al día en el que la princesa ya tenía 16 años. Caminando por el bosque de cartón sobre el escenario, Juvia cautivó a todas con melodiosa voz.

—No sé porque me siguen tratando como una niña. Nunca me dejan hacer amistad con nadie. Pero, ¿Saben? Las he engañado una vez: conocí a alguien muy especial. ¿A quién? A un príncipe… es alto, guapo y taaaan romántico —suspira —Caminamos juntos, y hablamos de tantas cosas. Y antes de despedirnos, me tomo en sus brazos y… —sus ojos brillaron de emoción, era como si estuviera divisando en su mente a Gray para poder pronunciar aquello —entonces desperté de mi sueño… —dio decepcionada. —pero dicen que cuando uno sueña mucho algo se realiza, y lo he visto tantas veces en mis sueños…

La mitad del escenario estaba oculta por las sombras, y la iluminación estaba justo en la princesa de cabellos azules, que vestía un sencillo vestido desgastado de colores opacos. Los reflectores que la alumbraban cambiaron a la otra mitad y la sumieron en oscuridad, donde se quedó congelada, ahora, se podía ver a Gray, que en cuanto el público lo volteó a mirar cambió su mueca de pocos amigos a la que debía tener el personaje.

—No había forma de que esa voz fuera real, era demasiado hermosa. Seguro que era de una ninfa o algún espíritu del bosque…

—_Eres tú la dulce ilusión que yo soñé_ —comenzó a resonar una voz en la parte no iluminada, y poco a poco los reflectores fueron dándole tenue luz hasta iluminar todo, y el príncipe volteo a ver a la dueña de esa canción —_eres tú brillando en tus ojos el amor pude ver_

_sin embargo sé que un sueño es difícil realizar_

_mas yo tengo fe en que despertaré y tú me amarás_

_se hará realidad lo que yo soñé_

_mas yo tengo fe en que despertaré y tú me amarás_

_se hará realidad lo que yo soñé_

_Eres tú la dulce ilusión que yo soñé_

_eres tú brillando en tus ojos el amor pude ver_

_sin embargo sé que un sueño es difícil realizar_

_mas yo tengo fe en que despertaré_

— _y tú me amarás_—en ese momento el príncipe la tomó de la cintura y acompañó su danza y la canción también con su voz. Lyon en el palco fuera del escenario apretó la mandíbula sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.—_se hará realidad lo que yo soñé._ —actuando asustada la princesa se separó del muchacho de cabellos negros.

—Usted me perdone, no fue mi intención asustarla.

—N-no me asusté… es s-sólo que usted es…

—¿Un extraño…? ¿qué no te acuerdas? Ya nos habíamos conocido antes…

—¿De veras?

—¡Por supuesto!

—¡Tú misma lo has dicho! Una vez en un sueño…

_Eres tú la dulce ilusión que yo soñé_

_eres tú brillando en tus ojos el amor pude ver_

_sin embargo sé que un sueño es difícil realizar_

_mas yo tengo fe en que despertaré_

_y tú me amarás_

_se hará realidad lo que yo soñé._

—¿Quién eres, cómo te llamas?

—Pues me llamo… me llamo… oh, ¡no, no, no, no puedo decirlo! ¡Adiós!

—¡¿Pero cuándo volveré a verte?!

—¡Nunca, nunca!

—¿Nunca…?

—Bueno… tal vez... ¡algún día!

—¿Mañana?

—Ay, no ¡Esta noche!

Escena tras escena, luz fuera, todo iluminado, hasta que la trama llegó a su cúspide. Era el momento de pelear con el aterrador dragón que custodiaba la torre. Con una espada de hielo, la batalla comenzó. Al principio fue normal, claro, una representación teatral de batalla, no era como si se fueran a poner a pelear en serio, pero todo el público empezó a exclamar y la pelea se convirtió en algo parecido a una gran escena de acción de una película con mucho presupuesto en efectos especiales, todo comenzó cuando la poderosa garra de Maléfica rasgó el traje del príncipe. Entonces se oyeron gritos de guerra al son de "¡SATAN SOUL!" y "¡ICE MAKE!". Todo fue llevado al cielo, la albina con sus alas y el pelinegro con una torre de hielo, entonces Gray atesta una patada a Mirajane y esta sale volando, regresa con un puñetazo, disparo de una magia oscura, escudo de hielo. Así después de un rato, hasta que ambos se acordaron de que era la obra de la bella durmiente y no una pelea de vida o muerte. Al fin de cuentas, Maléfica dejó ganar al príncipe, acorde a la historia –aunque este jurará y perjurará por el resto de su vida, que él hubiera ganado aquella batalla-. Juvia sólo miraba de reojo dese su cama donde "dormía" maravillándose de las habilidades de Gray-sama y sufriendo un semi-orgasmo debido a su imaginación. Trinfador, el príncipe –ya en ropa interior- alzó en el aire su espada de hielo jadeando, y se dirigió a la torre.

Subió las escaleras a la torre, y en la cama, con las manos juntas, los ojos cerrados y una expresión congelada, de paz Y tranquilidad estaba ella, "eternamente" dormida. Un papel estaba sobre sus labios, lo suficientemente disimulado para que el público no lo notara. La observó fijamente un momento y se acercó a la orilla de la cama. Se agachó, hasta quedar muy cerca. Se quedó inmóvil. La multitud se paralizó. Gray tomó la mejilla de Juvia t la observó aún más tiempo. Su corazón no dejaba de latir, sus manos temblaban, apretó la mandíbula indeciso, acarició suavemente su rostro con el pulgar, con su otra mano su cabello. Juvia que mantenía los ojos cerrados sentía que iba a morir ahí mismo, al sentir el aliento de su Príncipe, al respirar el mismo aire, cuando sus narices chocaron. Sólo había un papel separándolos. Gray sabía qué era lo que quería hacer. Quitó el papel y la besó. La besó de verdad, con dulzura y pasión. Los segundos pasaron y pasaron, la princesa que sentía una felicidad inimaginable que se desbordaba de su pecho, ya había despertado, y rodeaba a su príncipe de hielo por el cuello con sus brazos, y Gray tomándola de la cintura no dejó de disfrutar el contacto y el sabor de esos labios, hasta que los dos segundos se convirtieron en más de dos minutos. Cuando se separaron, jadeando por falta de aire, el mago de hielo desvió la mirada, más avergonzado de lo que nunca había estado en su vida. Juvia simplemente no podía hablar, moverse ni detener los latidos de su corazón. Lyon quería pegarse un tiro y la multitud no dejaba de mirar en silencio absoluto a la Princesa y el Príncipe exhibicionista que hace rato ya no traía la camisa.

—Mami... Yo quiere un príncipe como ese cuando sea grande... —dijo una pequeña niña que estaba en los hombros de su hermano mayor rompiendo el silencio. Entonces cayó el telón y la plaza se llenó de estruendosos aplausos. Después de un minuto se volvió a abrir el telón, y todos los actores hicieron una reverencia

—¡Gray, bastardo! ¡Te voy a castrar! —exclamó el albino corriendo al escenario para empezar una pelea con el mago de hielo, que se trasladó más lejos, para no congelar el teatro entre los dos.

—Ahora un intervalo de 20 minutos y continuamos con la siguiente función. Esta es primera, primera llamada —anunció el maestro del gremio.


End file.
